En un lugar de España
by Zeny
Summary: Tulio nunca tiene la cabeza en su lugar en tiempos de crisis. / ¡Miguel y Tulio! ¡Tulio y Miguel! Mucho, mucho antes de los sucesos de El Dorado.


**En un lugar de España, de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

De entre los dos, Miguel es el más dado a interactuar con la gente. Es un encantador de personas, como me gusta llamarlo a veces. En mi cabeza, por supuesto. A veces esa habilidad resulta más una carga que una virtud, cosa que sí le he repetido hasta la saciedad.

Pero realmente, eso no es importante ahora, porque no hay nadie cerca con quien usar esa herramienta especial que Miguel sabe poner en práctica con su sonrisa y sus expresivos ojos verdes.

Cuando era pequeño la monja que cuidaba de mí y los demás niños en el orfanato solía contarnos historias de brujos y brujas de ojos verdes y cabello del color de las llamas. Al principio me había preocupado de estar tratando con algún curioso prácticamente de las artes oscuras, pero luego me percaté de que su cabello rubio le eximía de cualquier crimen que envolviera Hechicería De su gran historial de estafas y trifulcas, al menos era sabido por mi estimable persona que ninguna de ellas había tenido éxito de esa manera.

Pero de nuevo, eso no es importante ahora. El problema aquí es, realmente, que cuando me encuentro en situaciones de profunda angustia -según Miguel- tiendo a desvariar.

Y eso era lo que pasaba ahora.

_ ¡No se te ocurra morirte, idiota! - Le sacudí sin importar que su cabeza se balanceara de un lado hacia al otro - Vamos, ¡abre los ojos! – grité muy cerca de su cara, y luego directamente en su oreja –¡Miguel! ¡MIGUEL!

Miguel, oh grandísimo dios, finalmente, emitió señales de vida.

_ Ugh...

_ Nada de "ugh"! - le sujeté el rostro con ambas manos. Estaba tentado a darle un par de cachetadas - ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre comerte esa planta, Miguel!? ¿Por qué no me escuchas cuando te hablo!?

Miguel, por supuesto, tenía una razón muy razonable, valga la redundancia, para excusar su comportamiento poco inteligente.

_ Se veía bonita... - El desgraciado ni siquiera ponía un poco de esfuerzo en mantenerse derecho, por lo que tuve que empujarlo hasta que su espalda se recostara contra la pared de aquel granero abandonado. No quería decir que teníamos suerte de haberlo encontrado, porque cada vez que la Fortuna se cruzaba en nuestro camino era para escupirnos burlonamente en la cara.

Todavía suelo preguntarme cómo demonios seguimos vivos.

_ Tulio... – susurró con voz quejumbrosa - Tengo sed... ¿Voy a morir?

_ No vas a morir, ¡tonto! - Lo último que faltaba era que me pusiera más histérico de lo que ya estaba; contrólate, Tulio. Podía solucionar esto, de alguna manera... - Aguanta, buscaré...Debe haber algo que puedas beber por aquí. Sólo no te quedes dormido.

En cuanto me puse de pie Miguel cerró sus párpados con parsimonia, y dejó caer su cabeza contra la pared de madera. Tomé aire por la nariz para contener mis gritos de frustración y le di la bofetada.

Se sintió extrañamente satisfactorio.

_ ¡Auch!

_ ¡Despierto dije!

_ Está bien, está bien... - Se sobó la mejilla, y luego el estómago. Hizo un puchero y alzó sus ojos verdes hacia mí, con una mirada que imploraba... Cualquier cosa, realmente. Era un poco confuso y no tenía tiempo de descifrar esos ojos de brujo.

_ Quédate así, ahora vuelvo. No me tardaré. – le señalé imperiosamente con un dedo – No…Cierres…Los…Ojos. ¿Entiendes?

Miguel asintió con lentitud, los ojos fijos en mi índice, y me di por complacido.

Había cerrado la puerta del granero por precaución, por eso la única luz que me permitió navegar el lugar provenía de una especie de tosco tragaluz que estaba en uno de los lados del techo. Mis ojos desde hacía muchos años se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, y podía moverme entre las sombras casi por instinto, como un animal nocturno. La agudeza de una lechuza, la agilidad de un gato; aunque me tropezaba un par de veces...

En uno de esos trastabilleos fue que encontré una cuchara de manera, así que al menos el dolor en mi dedo gordo del pie derecho serviría a una causa válida.

Luego de deambular un corto pero desesperante rato, hallé en uno de los extremos más alejados de la puerta, cerca de un montón de paja, un cubo medio lleno de lo que esperaba fuera agua y no otra cosa más desagradable. Olfateé cuidadosamente y asentí para mí mismo. Esto tendría que servir. Frenéticamente miré de un lado a otro, los ojos entrecerrados, en busca de algo más que me asistiera en este indeseado escenario. Colgado de un gancho en la pared frente a mí, un poco a la derecha, vi un rollo de cuerda, un arnés de cuero desgastado y una camisa que había visto mejores días. Tomé esta última y me apresuré a regresar junto a Miguel, que había cumplido su parte del trato y se había mantenido despierto.

Tenía la cabeza recostada al granero, los ojos entrecerrados y la boca abierta, como si le costara mucho esfuerzo mantenerla cerrada.

Bueno, no podías pedirle milagros a Dios todos los días.

Mas, a diferencia de como lo había dejado, tenía sobre su regazo aquel recorte de papel amarillento y arrugado con mi cara y la suya en él: si algún día me encontraba al dibujante le agradecería personalmente con un apretón de manos por darnos la apariencia de dos rufianes incorregibles y peligrosos.

Un contraste magnífico con nuestra situación presente.

_ Nos vemos bastante guapos, ¿verdad? - me preguntó Miguel con una sonrisa bobalicona, y no me quedó otra que sonreír con una exhalación, y negar comprensivamente con la cabeza. Me puse de rodillas a su lado y me dispuse a darle el agua. Tuve que limpiar la mugre de la cuchara con la punta de la camisa, y solo tras siete cucharones Miguel pudo abatir la sequedad de su garganta. Después de lograda esta hazaña, consideré el cubo con una mirada, observé la cuchara en mi mano, y decidí remojar al menos un poco mis labios.

Si moríamos los dos, sería más patético aun.

_ Ya te conté de aquella vez que mi hermana... me retó a un duelo de espadas en la taberna de mi pueblo?

Volteé hacia él, y me recosté a su lado en la pared del granero. Solté un largo y cansado suspiro. Disfruté del alivio por unos segundos con los ojos cerrados, y volví a abrirlos para mirarlo.

_ No, nunca me contaste esa historia. - Cuando se enfermaba Miguel solía viajar a su pasado; a veces llamaba en delirio a su madre, y otras, como esta, se ponía a relatarme anécdotas sobre su infancia y su juventud. A tal punto había sido testigo de estas historias que si su hermana se me apareciera en frente sería capaz de reconocerla al primer vistazo, aunque nunca la hubiera visto en mi vida.

Le di dos palmaditas a su pierna para mantenerlo despierto.

_ Vamos, cuenta.

_ Bueno... - Miguel abrió los ojos y sonrió a la nada, como si su mirada estuviera muy lejos de aquí, y tuve que rodar los ojos, ligeramente divertido - Se había enojado conmigo porque me había olvidado de ordeñar a nuestra vaca...

Puede que sí fuera un hechicero y que sí tuviera poderes mágicos. Al día siguiente, tras una saludable visita a los arbustos que había fuera del granero, Miguel estaba saltando, animado y contento, como nuevo. En mi cabeza le agradecí a Dios, a la desdeñosa Fortuna, y continuamos nuestro viaje sin rumbo fijo, hacia donde los vientos de los llanos nos llevaran.

Diría que era una especie de aventura, pero no soy Miguel, y por eso espero, de todo corazón, simplemente, sobrevivir.


End file.
